A Change In Plans
by DegrassiFan123
Summary: Quinn was totally sure she was going to give Beth up for adoption that was until Mercedes and Kurt convince her not to. How will her parents react? How will Puck react? What happens when a new guy enter Quinn's life?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE! **

Quinn Fabray had it all. The popularity, the perfect boyfriend, everything you could ever imagine. Well that was until she got knocked up by her boyfriend's best friend. She didn't mean for it to happen but it did. She lied about the father of her child for as long as she could. That was until Rachel Berry told her boyfriend, Finn. Finn dumped Quinn shortly after and Quinn went to live her baby daddy and his family. She hated it so much. His mother always looking at her probably thinking the worse of her. It wasn't Quinn's fault her parents kicked her out. She blamed it all on Noah Puckerman, aka the father of her unborn child.

Noah Puckerman, who also went by Puck, was the McKinley High player. He used girls for sex. He could really care less about the girl. He usually was with Santana for the most part, but that's another story for another time. The thing was Puck had always been in love with one girl and one girl only and her name was Quinn. Yeah, it was his best friend's girl, but Puck had liked Quinn since he first met here. She was beautiful in so many ways he couldn't explain it. When he found out that Quinn was pregnant he was kind of in shock, but he was happy in some ways.

He told her he wanted to keep the baby and raise the baby with her. She told him nobody could know about them being together and said they had to pretend it was Finn's. It hurt Puck knowing Quinn felt that way. Then he found out she wanted to put their baby up for adoption he was heartbroken. Quinn practically shut him out of her life. The only time he saw her was Glee Club and when he saw her in the hallways which she always managed to avoid her.

When the truth finally came out about Puck being the father Finn would no longer look at him and Quinn had no place to go so Puck offered up his place and she accepted. When they found out Quinn was having a girl Puck wanted to help as much as he could, but Quinn kept on telling him she wasn't going to keep the baby. Puck still wanted to name her and he sang to Quinn "Beth" by Queen. He saw the look in her eyes and they called their baby Beth.

Once Quinn moved out of Puck's place she went to live with Mercedes, Quinn starts to hang out with Kurt and Mercedes, while Puck and Santana continue their usually thing.

Our story begins one day in Glee Club.

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think. Are you interested to find out what will happen? BTW Sam will become part of New Directions before Quinn has Beth just and FYI. I think you know where I'm going with that. You'll just have to wait and see. So please review!**


	2. Remembering Sunday

**McKinley High**

Quinn waddle her way down the hallway she hated being pregnant everybody looked at her funny. It wasn't her fault stupid Puck lied to her about protection. Quinn finally made it to her locker she opened it and put her books away.

"Hey baby mama," Puck said. Quinn shut her locker and turned around facing Puck.

"What do you want," Quinn said crossing her arms.

"I wanted to talk that's all," Puck smirked. "Maybe go make out behind the bleachers."

"Noah what would make you think I would ever want to make out with you after what you did to me," Quinn sneered.

"I know I know I've been bad, but come on Quinn you can't expect me to change just for one person, I mean come on I'm only human," Puck said.

"See this is why I know it's a good idea to give the baby for adoption." Quinn said starting to walk away.

"Come on baby mama," Puck said catching up to her.

"Don't call me that," Quinn spat.

"Fine I won't call you that," Puck said. "But seriously Quinn you and I can raise this baby together."

"I thought that too until I found out that whole time we were babysitting you were sexting Santana, and I know you two are still sleeping together," Quinn said.

"That was a mistake but I mean you know the type of guy I am," Puck said.

"Yes I know and that is why it won't work between us and that it is a good idea to give the baby up for adoption do you get it now," Quinn said.

"Whatever do what you want I done caring," Puck said and walked the other way.

Quinn shook her head and started heading down the hallway, when she heard something coming from the choir room. It was music and someone singing.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

Quinn walked towards the music making her way into the choir room she stood in the doorway.

_Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs_

The guy stopped playing when he saw her.

"I'm sorry I just heard you playing and you sound amazing," Quinn said.

"Thanks, I'm Sam," the guy said.

"Quinn," Quinn said.

"Cool name, umm you want to come sit," Sam said patting the seat beside him. "I promise I don't bite."

Quinn smiled. "Okay," she said.

He started playing again.

_Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in_

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut

Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be

Quinn joined in with him.

_I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head_

Then Sam began to sing again.

_Well I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home_

They were inches apart. Quinn smiled and Sam smiled back and with that they kissed. Quinn felt butterflies in her stomach. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but with Sam it felt so right, when she released from the kiss Sam looked her.

"I'm sorry that was wrong of me," he said.

"No it's okay it was actually nice," Quinn smiled.

"Yeah umm hey you wanna go out sometime," Sam said.

"You do know I'm," she said looking down at her stomach.

"Yeah I know, but I also know you and the father aren't together now are you?" Sam said.

"We aren't," Quinn smiled.

"Cool so wanna get out here," Sam said.

"Sure why not," Quinn said.

**Author's Note: So I hoped you liked this chapter. What will Puck do when he finds out about Sam and Quinn? Anyways please review and if you have any ideas for further chapters let me know I love hearing ideas =)**


	3. I'm Keeping My Baby

**Glee Club**

Quinn entered glee club holding hands with Sam. Their date had gone over really well. Sam was perfect in Quinn eyes. Quinn and Sam walked up to Mr. Schuester.

"Hey Mr. Schuester," Quinn said.

"Hey Quinn what's up?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"This is Sam he wanted to join glee club," Quinn smiled.

"That's great well once everybody gets here we'll introduce you," Mr. Schuester said.

"Cool," Sam said. Quinn and Sam then headed towards the other glee kids and took a seat in the back row next to Mercedes and Kurt. Sam held Quinn's hand.

Mercedes whispered into Quinn's ear, "You have a lot of explaining to do when we get home."

"I will I promise," Quinn smiled. That's when Puck came into the room. He stopped in his track when he saw the new kid holding hands with his baby mama. Puck looked from Quinn to Sam, Sam to Quinn.

Quinn gave him a look and he took his seat right in front of them next to Santana.

"Okay you guys we have a new member to Glee Club, Sam why don't you come up here and tell us a little about yourself," Mr. Schuester said. Sam got up and went to the front of the group.

"Hey I'm Sam Evans," Sam said putting his hand into his pockets. "Yeah that's about it." Sam quickly made his way back to Quinn putting his arms around her.

"Okay thank you Sam, today we need to start planning for Regionals," Mr. Schuester said.

"Mr. Schue we don't have a chance now since Jesse went back to Vocal Adrenaline," Mercedes said.

"Come you guys don't think like that," Rachel said. "I believe we can beat Vocal Adrenaline if we just make a few adjustments."

"Rachel what are we kidding Vocal Adrenaline is so much better than us," Finn said.

The glee club bickered about this for the rest of glee club.

**After Glee Club**

Quinn and Sam were outside at Quinn's locker holding hands.

"You're cute when you smile," Sam smiled.

"No you're cuter," Quinn said. Sam gently kissed her on the lips. Quinn loved the way Sam made her feel. He made everything about her and always complimented her.

"No PDA in the hall way you might end up getting pregnant, oh wait you already are," Puck spat walking down the hall. Sam and Quinn released from the kiss and Sam went up to Puck.

"Hey man don't talk about my girl like that," Sam said.

"Oh your girl huh," Puck said.

"Yes my girl, we're dating," Sam said putting his arm around Quinn.

"You do know that's my baby she's caring," Puck smirked.

"Noah, this baby isn't yours she will never be yours I may have let you named her, but that means nothing I'm giving her up and that's that," Quinn said.

"Whatever," Puck spat and walked away.

**Mercedes Place**

Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt all sat in Quinn and Mercedes room reading the latest gossip magazines. "So Quinn what do you say about Kurt and I throwing you a baby shower," Mercedes said.

"You guys know I'm giving her up for adoption," Quinn said flipping through one of the magazines.

"Why are you giving her up anyways?" Kurt said.

"Because I don't have the support to raise her and my parents kicked me out and everything," Quinn said.

"Well what if we told you that glee club is willing to pitch in," Kurt said.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"Well we were talking to Mr. Schue and we told him how we wanted to help you with the baby," Mercedes said.

"And well he thought it was a great idea, but we had to get the okay with you," Kurt said.

"Well I mean I thought about keeping her, but then Noah had to screw everything up," Quinn said.

"But now you have Sam and he'll help you raise the baby won't he?" Mercedes asked.

"Well we have talked about the baby and he seemed pretty cool about it," Quinn said.

"See and then you have us, Brittany, and the others," Kurt said.

"I really don't want Noah involved," Quinn said.

"Well then get a court order or whatever or just don't let him know you're keeping her," Mercedes said.

"Okay," Quinn said.

"Okay what are you going to keep the baby?" Mercedes and Kurt both said at the same time.

"Yes I am keeping my baby," Quinn smiled. With that Kurt and Mercedes both hugged. "Would you guys mind being the godparents?"

"We would be honored," Mercedes and Kurt said in unison.

"Thank you guys so much," Quinn said. "You guys are the best."

**Author's Note: So I hoped you liked this chapter! Now that Quinn has decided to her baby how wills this change her relationship with Sam? How will everybody react? How will Puck feel about this? Quinn doesn't want Puck to be around the baby how will Puck feel about this little piece of information? Will Puck even find out that Quinn is keeping the baby? Please REVIEW! Tell me what you think, but please be nice and if you have any ideas for future chapters let me know =)**


	4. Don't Tell Puck

**Quinn's Locker**

Quinn was in a good mood when she entered the doors of McKinley High with Kurt and Mercedes. Quinn opened her locker as Mercedes and Kurt coming up with the baby shower.

"We are going to have it in the Choir room because Mr. Schue will definitely let us use it," Kurt said.

"Yeah that's true, and we need a theme," Mercedes said.

"How about Winnie the Pooh," Quinn said. "I used to love Pooh bear when I was little."

"That's not a bad idea," Mercedes said.

"It's cute and it's better then just doing pink," Kurt said.

Sam came up behind Quinn wrapping his arms around her. "Why are you talking about the color pink?" he asked.

"Well I decided to keep Beth," Quinn said.

"You did?" he said confused. "But I thought you were totally for sure giving her up?"

"I know I know, but Kurt and Mercedes got me thinking and I think I can do it raise my baby," Quinn said.

"Well whatever you want to do I will stand behind you," Sam said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"The only thing is don't tell Puck because if Puck finds out I don't know what I'm going to do," Quinn said.

"I understand," Sam said.

"Well were going to leave you two love birds alone," Mercedes said.

"And go finish planning your baby shower," Kurt said. With that they both left.

**Choir Room**

Kurt and Mercedes decided they should let Glee Club know about Quinn keeping her baby, but made sure Puck wasn't going to be there.

"Okay you guys Kurt and Mercedes have an announcement to make you guys," said Mr. Schuster. The Glee Club quieted down.

"Well since Quinn isn't here to share the amazing news we will," said Kurt said.

"Quinn's keeping her baby and were throwing her a baby shower," Mercedes smiled. The Glee Club got all excited talking about what they were going to get her.

"Isn't a baby shower when you giving a baby a shower?" Brittany asked.

"No Brittany it's a party," Mercedes said.

"Oh one more thing," said Kurt.

"Quinn doesn't want Puck knowing not yet anyway so please whatever you do, do not tell Puck," said Mercedes. Everybody nodded in agreement knowing Puck would blow a gasket if he found out Quinn was keeping the baby and didn't want him involve.

They all started to talk about what they were going to get Quinn for her baby shower. When all of sudden Puck walked in, the whole room went quiet.

"What's going on?" Puck asked looking confused.

"Nothing," said Mr. Schuster. "Mercedes and Kurt were just giving ideas for songs for Regional's."

Puck shrugged. "Okay," he said and took his seat.

"Alright you guys lets get started," Mr. Schuster said.

**After Glee Club**

Everybody was acting very strange, Puck had no clue what was going on. He went up to Santana.

"Santana, why is everybody acting so strange today in Glee Club?" Puck asked.

"What are you talking about Puck Glee Club is full of strange people," Santana said as she opened her locker.

"I mean more than the average strange," Puck said. Santana shrugged as Brittany opened the locker beside her.

"Maybe their all figuring out what songs to pick for Regional's who knows," said Santana.

"Whatever, wanna hookup after school," Puck smirked.

"I give it some thought," Santana smirked back.

"Wait Santana I thought we were going to get Quinn's baby shower gift after school?" Brittany said. Santana gave Brittany a look.

"Wait what?" Puck said confused.

"Nothing you know Britt always rambling on about nothing," Santana said.

"No I'm not rambling remember Santana Kurt and Mercedes telling us about Quinn keeping the baby and how their throwing her a baby shower," Brittany said.

"Brittany you forgot the part about not suppose to finding out," Santana said.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Brittany said.

Puck was furious. "Why didn't anybody tell me at Glee Club," Puck said.

"Quinn didn't want you to know yet," Santana said.

"Are you kidding me I'm the baby's father and she wasn't going to tell me," Puck said. He punched a locker.

"Puck calm down how about we skip next period and hook up in the janitors' closet," Santana said trying to distract him.

"No I'm not in the mood do you guys know where Quinn is?" Puck said.

"She left school early she had a doctor's appointment," Brittany said.

"I gotta go," Puck said as he ran off.

**The Next Morning**

Brittany and Santana found Mercedes and Kurt in the choir room setting up for Quinn's baby shower.

"It's like I'm preschool all over again except now I have boobs," Brittany said. Santana shook her head.

"Kurt, Mercedes we have a problem," Santana said.

"What's up," said Mercedes.

"Puck knows," Santana said.

"How did Puck find out?" asked Mercedes.

"I told him," Brittany said raising her hand.

"We should have known not to trust Brittany would keep it a secret," said Kurt.

"Someone is going to have to tell Quinn that Puck knows," Mercedes said.

"Hold the phone, we don't have to tell Quinn anything," Kurt said. "Well at least for today I mean let's let her have a nice drama free baby shower."

"Okay," Santana and Mercedes said. Brittany nodded.

"When I was little I wanted a pet unicorn," Brittany said.

"Brittany we need you to focus you cannot tell Quinn that Puck knows she is keeping the baby," Kurt said putting his arms on Brittany's shoulders and looking her straight in the eye.

"Okay," Brittany said.

"Promise," Kurt said.

"I promise," Brittany said.

"Okay you guys mind helping us finish setting up?" Mercedes asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks we got Cheerio practice," said Santana. Santana and Brittany walked away holding hands.

"This baby shower better be perfect because if Puck ruins it Quinn might change her mind again," Kurt said.

"I know," Mercedes said. "Let's just continue as if nothing is wrong."

Kurt nodded and the got back to decorating the choir room.

**Author's Note: Well I hoped you liked this chapter! Uh-oh Puck knows! Will he ruin the baby shower? Will he even confront Quinn? What will Quinn do if Puck confronts her? Will she change her mind? Let me know! Remember PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	5. The Baby Shower

**Choir Room**

Quinn waddled her way to the choir room holding Sam's hand. When they walked in Quinn was amazed by the job Kurt and Mercedes had done.

"Wow, you guys this is amazing," Quinn said hugging them both.

"Well it was our pleasure," Kurt said. Quinn looked around once more noticing each seat had a pink bow on the back of each of them which sat around tables with center pieces of baby Pooh Bear and friends. Quinn smiled.

"Hey Quinn, I'm going to hang with the guys if that's okay with you," Sam said pointing over to the guys in the corner of the room.

"Go ahead," Quinn said. Sam gave her a quick kiss before heading over to the guys. Quinn smiled as her boyfriend walked over to the rest of the guys.

"Quinn you have to see the cake it is the cutest thing ever," Tina said coming up to them.

"Okay," smiled Quinn following Tina.

Once Quinn was out of ear shot Kurt and Mercedes looked around. "Do you think he'll show up?" Mercedes asked.

"Not a clue," Kurt whispered back.

Brittany and Santana walked in presents in hand. Kurt and Mercedes walked over to them. "Now Brittany remember what we talked about yesterday," Mercedes said. Brittany shook her head no.

"Brittany darling," Kurt said. "Remember not to tell Quinn that Puck knows about her keeping the baby," Kurt whispered.

"Okay," Brittany said. Mercedes took both their gifts and placed them on the gift table. Everybody was having a good time even the guys well they were in their own corner talking sports and what not.

"Why didn't you tell," Puck yelled coming into the room going over to Quinn. Quinn put her arms over her stomach protectively.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

"Don't play stupid Quinn I know that you are planning to keep Beth and not tell me," Puck said.

"Who told you that," Quinn said.

Brittany raised her hand, "I did," she said. Quinn shook her head.

"You believe something that comes out of Brittany's mouth," Quinn said.

"Well then what is this, you wouldn't be having a baby shower unless you were keeping her," Puck said almost yelling.

Sam went over to Quinn side protectively, "What the hell is going on over here," Sam said.

"What did you think you could big mouth here could take my place as her dad," Puck said.

Quinn's eyes filled with tears, "Dude what is your problem," Sam said standing in front of Quinn.

"What's my problem you know what the hell my problem is you big mouth you're my problem you all are," Puck said.

Mr. Schue walked into the room. "What's going on in here?" he said.

"You know what screw you Quinn screw you all," Puck said and with that he ran out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Would someone please fill me in on what happened," Mr. Schue said. Quinn burst into tears. Sam consoled her in his arms trying to calm her down.

"Well who wants cake," Kurt said trying to break the ice.

"I do," Brittany said raising her hand.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter! I know it was short, but oh well. Now with Puck dramatic exit will he show up to the next Glee meeting? Will Puck and Quinn talk about what happened at the baby shower? Will Brittany learn to remember things? PLEASE REVIEW! Till next time =)**


	6. Something's Wrong

**Mercedes and Quinn's Room**

Quinn laid in her bed crying. Today didn't go as she had hoped. Puck completely destroyed her baby shower and now she was again debating what to do with her baby.

Outside the bedroom Kurt and Mercedes listened to their friend cry. "This is awful I can't believe Puck would do such a thing," said Mercedes.

"I know I can't believe it either maybe we should give her our gift," said Kurt.

"Yeah maybe it will cheer her up," said Mercedes. The slowly crept into the bedroom, "Hey Quinn."

Quinn sat up and tried to wipe the tears away. "Hey guys," she sniffled.

"We never got to give you our gift," said Kurt handing a small box to Quinn.

"You guys really didn't need to get me anything you've already done a lot," sniffled Quinn unwrapping the gift.

"You know we had to get you something and we believe it is the best gift ever," said Kurt.

Quinn took off the cover of the small box relieving a key. "You guys what is this for?" asked Quinn.

"It's a key to my family's town house we rent out," said Kurt.

"This is too much I would never to make rent with a baby and all," said Quinn.

"It's no problem Quinn my dad said you can stay there as long as you want and once we're out of high school and you get a job or something you can start paying rent," said Kurt.

"Are you sure?" asked Quinn.

"Absolutely," said Kurt.

Quinn looked down at the key. "I still don't know what to say I mean now I have to find furniture and everything," said Quinn.

"Don't worry Quinn Kurt and I have been working on it and once Beth is born you will be able to check it out," said Mercedes.

Quinn nodded. "I still don't know what I am going to do about Puck," said Quinn tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Don't worry about him Quinn he is just being is usual jerk of a jock self," said Kurt.

**The Next Day at School**

Quinn walked into school holding hands with Sam. She was feeling better after the whole baby shower fiasco. They made their way to Quinn's locker. She put in her combination and placed her chemistry book into her locker.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Quinn," said Sam.

"Me too I mean I guess I expect Puck to act that way when he found out," said Quinn. "Ah," Quinn placed her hand on her side.

"You okay Quinn?" asked Sam.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Quinn holding her side forcing a smile.

"Okay," said Sam and he kissed her. Puck walked down the hallway noticing Quinn and Sam.

"PDA," said Puck.

"What's your problem man," said Sam releasing from the kiss facing Puck.

"My problem I think I made it very clear you were my problem," said Puck lightly shoving Sam.

"Really," said Sam shoving back.

"Yeah really," said Puck shoving back again, "What you think you can be a dad at this age?"

"Better one than you," said Sam.

Quinn was about to cut in when she got a sharp shooting pain in her side. "Ah," she said grabbing her side again falling to the ground.

The guys unaware what was going with Quinn started to fight. Mercedes and Kurt ran over to Quinn.

"Quinn you okay?" asked Mercedes.

Quinn looked at her hand there was blood. "I think there is something wrong with the baby," she said grabbing her side in pain again.

"Someone call 911," said Kurt.

Both Sam and Puck stopped fighting and looked over at Quinn. Sam went over to Quinn's side. Puck just stared.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"We saw her falling to the ground she said it was cramping and then she had blood on her hand," said Mercedes.

The paramedics quickly arrived and loaded Quinn into the ambulance. Mercedes went with her.

"Kurt can I catch a ride with you to the hospital?" asked Sam. Kurt nodded and they headed to Kurt's car.

Puck still hadn't moved. He just stared at the bloody spot where Quinn had been minutes before. He didn't want anything to be wrong with the baby. He knew he had to make things right with Quinn. He left the hallway and headed to his truck.

**The Hospital**

Quinn laid in the hospital waiting for her doctor. The bleeding had stopped and so had the cramping. Now all she cared about was her baby being okay.

Sam, Kurt, and Mercedes were all in Quinn's room waiting with her when her doctor came. "Is everything okay with my baby?" asked Quinn. Her doctor looked at her.

"Yes your baby is fine, but you blood pressure is pretty high and we don't want to see that so we need you to keep the stress levels down and we are putting you on bed rest for a month," said the doctor.

"Okay," said Quinn relieved. Sam walked over to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Well I think this is a cause for celebration," said Kurt.

"Agreed I'll go to the waiting room and find a vending machine and get us a snack," said Mercedes. They all nodded and Mercedes left.

**The Waiting Room**

Puck didn't know if he would get any information, but he had to try. When he saw Mercedes walk out of the double doors he stood up.

"Is the baby okay? Is Quinn okay?" asked Puck.

"Puck what are you doing here?" asked Mercedes.

"Please Mercedes just answer my question," said Puck worriedly.

Mercedes bit her lip, but Puck seemed so sincere. "They're both find," said Mercedes.

"Thank God," said Puck. "Can I talk to Quinn?"

"I wouldn't right now Sam's there and Quinn is not supposed to be stressed and well you make her stress," said Mercedes.

"Oh okay," said Puck. "I guess I'll go then please just tell her to call me or something."

"I tell her she might not do it though," said Mercedes.

Puck nodded before leaving.

**Couple Days Later**

Quinn laid in her bed bored flipping through a magazine. She wish her friends weren't in school at that moment she was so bored she was driving herself crazy.

**McKinley High**

Mercedes was at her locker when Puck came up to her. "I really need to talk to Quinn," he said.

"I told you she wouldn't call you," Mercedes said.

"Well can I go to your place and talk to her?" asked Puck. Mercedes thought about.

"I mean I guess I mean Sam is going to be there after school so if you were to go like now I guess you could talk to her," Mercedes said holding up her house key.

Puck took the key. "Thanks Mercedes you're the best," said Puck.

"I know," said Mercedes as she shut her locker and walked to class.

**Back To Quinn**

Quinn heard the door open and shut. "Mercedes?" Quinn asked. No response. "Sam?" she asked. She put the magazine down when she got no response. Puck was in the doorway.

"Hey Quinn I need to talk to you," he said.

**Author's Note: I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! Sorry it has been so long been super busy with the Holiday season and all, but I hoped this makes up for it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. An Understanding

**Mercedes' and Quinn's Room**

"There's nothing to talk about Puckerman," Quinn said not meeting Puck's eyes.

"I just want to apologize for the way I've been acting the other day when you thought something was wrong with the baby that was really scary I don't what I would of done if something would of happened to the baby… or you," said Puck taking a seat on Quinn's bed.

Quinn looked at him, "Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"Of course," said Puck," I'm sorry for what happened at your baby shower too it was just that I was hurt that you were going to actually keep Beth from me and that really hurt me."

Quinn looked down at her stomach, "You know I never meant to hurt you I just… ever since I moved out of your mom's house and in with Mercedes you've been a complete jerk to me," said Quinn.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I truly am will you give me another chance," said Puck placing his hand on top of Quinn's.

Quinn quickly moved her hand away, "Noah I have a boyfriend," she said.

"Who Lady Lips you know it isn't going to last once the baby comes he's probably going to split," said Puck.

"Don't say things like that I really like Sam," said Quinn.

"You might like him, but you don't love him," Puck said.

"What do you know about love?" asked Quinn as she crossed her arms.

"I know more than you think," said Puck getting up and walking out.

"Where are you going?" asked Quinn.

"I have some place I gotta be," smirked Puck.

"What you going to hook up with Santana," said Quinn trying not to sound jealous.

Puck chuckled. "No I haven't been with Santana in like two weeks," he said.

"Then where you going?" asked Quinn.

"I got a job at this music store," said Puck, "I know the owner."

"Oh, but what about your pool cleaning business?" asked Quinn.

"I still have it, but since you're keeping the baby I thought I pitch in a little more you know for the kid and everything," said Puck

"Oh," said Quinn a little taken back.

"Yeah well I got go see ya Fabray," said Puck.

"Bye Puckerman," said Quinn. Puck left the house.

Quinn took a deep breath. It was her first conversation with Puck in a long time that they didn't get into a fight.

**One Month Later**

Quinn finished curling her hair and added a soft pink lip gloss to her lips. She smiled at herself in the mirror. It was her first day back since finally getting off bed rest she was actually excited to go to school.

When Quinn got to school she spotted Sam and went up to him, "Hey boyfriend," she smiled.

"Hey girlfriend," he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It feels good to be back," she smiled.

"Well Glee club hasn't been the same without," said Sam holding her hand.

Quinn blushed, "Wanna walk me to class?" she asked.

"It would be my pleasure," said Sam. They walked down the hallway hand and hand pacing Puck, but this time Puck didn't say anything.

**Glee Club**

Quinn took her usual seat next to Sam in glee club as Mr. Schue got the meeting started.

"Okay everyone before we start the meeting lets welcome back Quinn," said Mr. Schuester. Everybody clapped.

"Thanks you guys," smiled Quinn.

"Alrighty now let's talk about Regionals," said Mr. Schue.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter! I know it is short, but the next chapter will take place during Regionals and I think you all know what that means. SO PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Drama At Regionals And A Baby Is Born

**Regionals June 8****th****,2010**

Quinn looked at herself in the mirror her life had changed so drastically lately the only thing that kept her going was her baby girl. She took a deep breath as Mercedes zipped up her dress for her.

"Quinn you sure you're up for this?" asked Mercedes.

"I'll be fine Mercedes the doctor said I would be fine for Regionals," said Quinn added some lip gloss to her lips.

"Okay Quinn just making sure I mean you are due like next month," said Mercedes.

"I know I know, but the doctor and Mr. Schue told me if I was up to being in the performance then I can you ready to go?" asked Quinn grabbing her bag.

"Yeah let's get going," said Mercedes.

PQBPQBPQBPQBPQBPQB

Mercedes and Quinn headed for their glee club's dressing room. Finn and Rachel had been the first to arrive even before . Mercedes and Quinn waved to them as they took a seat on the couch across from them.

"Hey is my favorite girl," said Sam coming up to them.

"Sam," Quinn smiled slowly getting up and giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "you ready for this?"

"I'm ready for anything," said Sam.

Soon Tina, Brittany, Artie, and Santana walked in laughing at something Brittany said.

"I don't get it," said a very confused Brittany.

"I have arrived," said Kurt walking in like he was some sort of celebrity wearing matching gold rimed shades that went with his outfit.

"Hey Kurt come sit over here," said Mercedes patting the seat beside.

Kurt walked over. "You girls look marvelous," said Kurt to Quinn and Mercedes.

"Thank you Kurt," the girls said in unison.

Soon everyone from glee club had showed up except for Puck.

"Has anyone seen Puck?" asked Quinn biting her lip. Mr. Schuester had decided to partner them up for the performance Quinn didn't understand why since her and Sam were together, but it had to do with solos and duets or something.

As if on cue Puck showed up Quinn's heart started to race she had never seen Noah Puckerman all dressed up. She held Sam's hand.

Puck walked over to them. Quinn could feel Sam tense up. Sam still didn't like Puck. Quinn knew It, but she didn't want to lose Sam.

"Hey Quinn you sure about doing this?" asked Puck.

"What do you mean Noah?" asked Quinn a bit irritated was everyone asking her this.

"I mean I'm just worried about the baby I don't you to like go to labor or something during it," smirked Puck.

"I'll be fine the doctor said I would be," said Quinn.

"Okay, oaky chill," said Puck.

"I am chill," said Quinn. Puck smirked and walked away. All those feelings she had just felt for him disappeared. Quinn felt a pain in her side she thought nothing of it.

"New Directions you're up."

"Okay you guys ready for this," said Mr. Schuester. All the teens nodded."Great now go out there and make McKinley proud."

They all got into positions the curtains were closed and the music began and Finn and Rachel started at the doors singing Faithfully.

Behind the curtains Quinn gave Sam a quick a kiss before heading to her spot near Puck. She placed a hand on her stomach as if someone had just punched her in the stomach.

"Quinn you okay?" whispered Puck.

"I'm fine she's just kicking that's all," Quinn whispered back.

Puck nodded and turned to face the front as the curtains started to open. They started to sing Any Way You Want It/ Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' from there they finished up with Don't Stop Believin'. The crowd cheered like crazy.

New Directions left the stage and headed back stage. Everybody hugged and cheered and in the heat of the moment Puck gave Quinn a quick kiss on the lips.

Sam blew up. "What the hell man," said Sam pushing Puck. All Quinn could do was stare.

"Don't push me man," said Puck pushing him back.

"If I can remember correctly Quinn's my girlfriend not yours," said Sam.

"And if I remember correctly she's the mother of my unborn child not yours Lady Lips," said Puck happy with his comeback. That set Sam off and they stared to fight.

Quinn could feel the pain in her side getting worse. "Guys knock it off," said Finn as himself, Mike, and Matt tried to stop the fight that was unfolding.

Quinn could feel the tears falling down her eyes and then it happened. "Quinn what's wrong?" asked Mercedes.

"I think my water just broke," she said.

"Here Quinn you can have mine," said Brittany holding up her water bottle.

This stopped Sam and Puck. "What," they both said in unison.

"Oh god," said Mercedes, "let's get you to the hospital.

Quinn gripped Mercedes hand as everybody followed behind them to get her outside when they got to the parking lot Quinn's mother was standing there.

"Quinnie what's wrong?" asked her mother concerned.

"Mom I'm having the baby," Quinn said as another contraction happened.

"Oh dear," said Judy going to her daughter's side taking her other hand Quinn had her grip on it.

"I'll drive," said Puck.

"No I will I'm her boyfriend," said Sam.

"Sam let Puck drive go grab Quinn's bag from my house," said Mercedes not wanting them to start a fight.

Sam looked at Quinn's face she was in pain he agreed and headed for his car. Puck opened the backseat door of his truck letting all three of the girls in. He got into the driver seat and sped his way to the hospital.

**The Hospital**

"My daughter's having a baby," said Judy as they made their way into the hospital. The nurses quickly brought over a wheelchair for Quinn and sat her down. Puck pushed as Quinn helped her stomach in pain.

"This is your entire fault," Quinn said through the pain to Puck.

"I know I know," said Puck.

As they were about to make their way to the delivery room Quinn took Mercedes hand making Puck stop the wheelchair. "Mercedes I want you in there," said Quinn. Mercedes nodded and headed with Puck, Quinn, and Judy to the delivery room.

It wasn't very long until there was the sound of a wailing baby. After the nurse cleaned her off they handed her to Quinn. It may have been the most horrifying thing Puck had ever been through, but he looked like he was about to cry looking at the beautiful baby girl in Quinn's arms.

Beth had light blue eyes with her father's dark brown hair. Puck slowly walked over to them and smiled.

"Want to hold her?" asked Quinn her eyes filled with tears. Puck nodded putting his arms out as Quinn placed Beth in his arms.

"She's so small," said Puck.

"I know," said Quinn.

Puck looked at his daughter. "Hi Beth I'm your daddy," said Puck. Beth looked up at him with curiosity.

**The Waiting Room**

Mercedes headed for the waiting room. Everybody from glee club except for Rachel was there. "How is she?" asked Sam.

"Mother and daughter are doing just fine," smiled Mercedes. The glee club cheered.

"When can we see them?" asked Sam.

"They said in like an hour so she can rest and they are only allowing family right now," said Mercedes.

"But Puck's there he isn't family," said Sam.

"He's the father Sam," said Mercedes.

"I know, but I'm her boyfriend shouldn't I be able to be there with her," said Sam.

"Sam just wait an hour it'll be fine," said Mercedes taking a seat on the couch.

**The Nursery **

Quinn and Puck both looked through the nursery window. Neither of them spoke all they did was stare at their little girl.

"She's perfect. She looks just like you," said Puck not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"Did you love me?" asked Quinn turning to face Puck.

"Yes especially now," said Puck facing her taking her into his arms and kissing her sweetly on the lips.

Quinn released from the kiss. "We can't Puck I have a boyfriend," said Quinn.

"Then dump him be with me we could be a family you me and Beth," said Puck.

"I can't Noah I can't I'm with Sam and I care about him," said Quinn her eyes filling up with tears.

"But do you love him?" asked Puck.

"I...I...I," stuttered Quinn.

"You what Quinn?" asked Puck seriously.

"I don't have to answer your question," said Quinn.

"You don't love him because if you did you would be able to say it," said Puck.

"I love him Noah happy now I said it I love him," said Quinn completely irritated, "Now I want you to go."

"You can't tell me to leave she's my daughter," said Puck.

"I told you could be here for when she was born and you were now our deal is done," said Quinn.

"You can't keep her from me," said Puck.

"Watch me," said Quinn.

"If you think Lady Lips can be a better father then me you are damn wrong," said Puck, "he isn't going to stay around I know it."

"You don't know anything Noah," said Quinn.

"I know more than you think Quinn when you change your mind you know where to find me," said Puck.

With that Puck opened the door to leave hard. Quinn felt tears welling up. Puck wasn't a good fit for her he was a bad boy who can't commit to one girl, Sam could.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter! I know I changed a lot of what happened, but hey it's my story and well since Sam came earlier in my story I thought it would be a great opportunity for some drama. Anyways don't forget to REVIEW! Till next time =) **


	9. Beth I Hear You Calling

**Glee Club a Couple Weeks Later**

Sam had been a big help for Quinn the past couple weeks with Beth, but at night it was just Quinn and Beth. Quinn loved her daughter, but she never let her sleep. Her mother had stayed with her the first few nights when Quinn had gotten home from the hospital, but Quinn wanted to try on her own Beth was her baby not her mom's. While Quinn went to school, her mother watched Beth for her.

Today though last minute Judy couldn't watch Beth late enough of for Quinn to go to Glee so she headed to the school and Quinn was called to the front office.

"Mom what are you doing here with her I told you I would pick her up after Glee," said Quinn taking the baby carrier from her mother.

"Sorry sweetie I have to meet with your father and our divorce lawyers I completely forgot," said Judy.

"Mom they aren't going to let me walk around the school with Beth," said Quinn.

"I already asked and they said it was alright, I'm truly sorry honey," said Judy.

"It's alright mom," said Quinn. With that her mother gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and her mother was out the door.

Quinn walked down the hallway everybody was staring at her like when everybody found out she was pregnant, but now it was because she had the baby. She ran into Mercedes in the hallway.

"Quinn what are you doing with Beth here?" asked Mercedes as she helped Quinn by taking the diaper bag for her, "I thought your mom watched her during the day for you."

"Yeah well she had to meet with the divorce lawyers today so she just brought her here," said Quinn.

"Quinn is everything okay?" asked Mercedes.

"Yeah it's just getting Beth to sleep I didn't think it was going to be this hard," said Quinn.

"I thought Sam was helping out?" Mercedes questioned.

"Well with practice and then he can only come over till he has to go home for dinner and then it's just me," said Quinn.

"Maybe you should get Pu…," Mercedes started to say.

"Absolutely not I can't I just can't," interrupted Quinn as they made their way to the choir room.

"Hey Quinn Mercedes thanks for showing up," said Mr. Schuester.

"Sorry Mr. Schu my mom couldn't watch Beth for Glee so I hope it is okay that I brought her," said Quinn as she took her usual seat next Sam and Mercedes placing the baby carrier in front of her.

"It's not a problem Quinn," smiled Mr. Schuester, "Alright today you guys we are going to do duets and I am letting you guys pick your partners."

**The Hallway**

Puck hadn't gone to Glee Club since they sang _To Sir, With Love_ for . When entered today he saw his eyes met Quinn's and she quickly looked away. He looked to the baby carrier.

"Mr. Puckerman thank you finally showing up we thought you quit," said Mr. Schuester.

"Sorry Mr. Schuester had some family things that had to be taken care of," Puck said still looking at the baby carrier.

"Well were glad to have you back take a seat," Mr. Schuester responded. Puck nodded and headed to the back row.

Puck felt a lump in his throat he couldn't believe Quinn would actually bring Beth to glee club since she didn't want him around her. When he saw Quinn with Sam they looked like a little family. Puck knew that was Puck's family not Sam's.

"Hey Puckerman want to be partners," smirked Santana.

"Fine I guess," said Puck still looking at the baby carrier. He wondered if she still looked the same from when he last saw her in the hospital.

**Quinn's View**

When everybody was paired off and went to their own separate areas of the room Beth became fussy.

"She probably needs a diaper change and needs to be fed," said Quinn taking Beth out of the carrier, "I'll be right back." She gave a Sam a quick kiss on the cheek she left with the diaper bag in hand and headed to the bathroom.

When she came back all the girls and Kurt except for Santana came over to see Beth. "She is so beautiful Quinn," said Tina.

"Thanks, but you guys should see her at night she is likes to keep me awake," Quinn said looking down at her baby.

Everybody wanted to hold Beth and she was quickly being passed around amongst the girls and Kurt.

"She looks like my baby doll before my brother blew it up," said Brittany handing Beth to Quinn.

Puck just watched from afar he couldn't believe Quinn showing off his baby in front of everybody and rubbing it in his face that he was not a part of her life.

Glee club was just about over."I gotta go to out for my cousin's tonight so I won't be able to come over later," said Sam.

"Okay that's fine see you tomorrow," Quinn said. Sam gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. As Quinn placed Beth back into her carrier and Beth began to fuss.

"Bethie sweetie I can't hold you right we gotta go home," Quinn said sweetly to her daughter as Beth began to cry.

Puck was about to leave when he saw how Quinn was having trouble. Quinn looked like she was going to cry herself.

"Here let me help you," said Puck picking up the diaper bag for her.

"No I got it," said Quinn placing a binky into Beth's mouth, but Beth just spit it out and continued to cry.

"Quinn let me help she's my daughter," said Puck.

"No I can do this all on my own and I told you I don't want you involved," Quinn said.

"So what you flaunt her in front of me instead to hurt me," said Puck.

"It's not my fault my mom had to go meet with her divorce lawyers last minute," Quinn said trying to get Beth to take the binky.

"Quinn seriously my mom and sister want to see her and I want to see her you can't keep her family away from her," said Puck.

"Your sister and mother are welcomed whenever to see her," said Quinn.

"And what about me?" asked Puck. Quinn ignored the question and continued to try to get Beth to take the binky, but just wouldn't have it. Quinn sighed in frustration. "Quinn please."

"Fine if you get her to stop crying I'll think about it," said Quinn taking Beth out of the baby carrier and handing her over to Puck. Puck looked into his daughter's eyes they were hazel just like her mother's.

"_Beth I hear you calling, but I can't come home right now, me and the boys are playing, and we just can't find the sound_," sang Puck. Beth reached for his face as she slowly began fall asleep.

Quinn could feel herself becoming teary eye as Puck continued to sing.

_Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do_

You say you feel so empty  
That our house just ain't our home  
I'm always somewhere else  
And you're always there alone

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do

Beth I know you're lonely  
And I hope you'll be alright  
'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night

Puck slowly placed Beth back into the baby carrier. "Thanks," Quinn smiled.

"No problem let me help you know," Puck smiled back holding the carrier. Quinn nodded she couldn't believe how sweet Puck was being.

When they made their way to Quinn's car Puck buckled in the baby carrier into her car and slowly shut the door. "Thanks again for getting her to sleep," said Quinn.

"I would do anything to be involved in her life," said Puck looking into the window at his sleeping daughter.

"I know, but Noah," Quinn said biting her lips.

"All you have to do is bring her to glee club so I can see her for okay just so I'm somewhat part of her life," said Puck knowing what Quinn was going to say.

"Okay, well I better get going," said Quinn.

"Yeah same here," said Puck. Quinn started to get into the car. "Quinn."

Quinn turned and met Puck's gaze, "yes," she responded.

"Give her a kiss for me tonight," said Puck and Quinn nodded and got into her car. Puck walked to his truck and headed home himself.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter! So Quinn and Puck are on somewhat good grounds. Soon McKinley High will be having their annual carnival where drama will unfold. Till next PLEASE REVIEW!=) **


End file.
